


勉强

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 年上，黑道大佬勉强自己的爱将。发现没写过强制，心痒就写写。





	勉强

卫即安是个黑道大佬，但不像黑道大佬。看上去温文儒雅，西装永远合身，姿态永远那么优雅。  
他确实原本不是个黑道大佬，三十二岁前，他在美国做外科医生。他从来没想过接手家族生意，在海外受的教育，正经医学院毕业，移民中最优秀那种。斯文从容的科室主任，日子过得平静：每天晨跑，然后为病人手术，医术高超，医疗纠纷少。  
然而在他三十二岁那年，家族和别的家族火拼，父母哥哥都被暗杀，只剩一个妹妹，也被绑架，变得疯疯癫癫。  
于是他从医院辞职，回来，什么都没带，掀起最腥风血雨的家族混战。  
尘埃落定，血被洗干净，卫即安就变成现在的卫先生，仍然儒雅干净，手指缝里没有一丝血，却让人胆寒战栗。  
家族里人人都知道，卫先生最宠的是任少。  
任少任越是家族里一个叔伯的遗孤，叔伯为卫家死了，孩子就被卫即安的父亲接到大宅当儿子一样养。  
小时候被叫任少，到了三十岁家族里许多人还是难改口叫任少。  
他和卫先生年纪差十二岁，他七八岁时卫先生还是青年，会在家给他检查功课，顺带当家教。于是任少不像别人叫“卫先生”，一直像小时候叫卫即安“老师”，卫即安也由着他。

这一年年终家宴，任越迟到，也只有任越敢迟到。  
他在卫先生刚回来的混战中为家族立下汗马功劳，几次浴血，现在也是家族里不可取代的干将，有足够本钱可以张狂，更不要说在别人眼里，卫即安把他当成半个弟弟半个儿子这么宠。  
任少不来，卫先生就不说开宴。满桌人就这么干等，直到一声懒洋洋地，“老师，我来迟了。”  
他旁若无人地大步进来，明明是人人礼服，衣香鬓影的正式场合，连领带都只是随便一系。  
卫先生却见他一笑，嘱咐上菜。  
他走到桌前，环顾一圈，“我是晚辈，劳几位叔伯久等，我先赔罪，自罚三杯。”  
卫先生问，“去了哪里。”  
他就一边喝酒一边打响指让人送一件东西，“去拿送老师的礼物。”  
盒子里装着一块手表，卫即安又是一笑，当众把手上的表取下，换上这块。  
叔伯们都满脸汗，如坐针毡，宠到这个份上，旁人还有什么话说，谁还敢计较他迟到。

一餐饭吃完，卫先生去舞会，任越送他上车，卫先生笑问，“你又去哪？”  
他把领带一扯，放纵地说，“我不喜欢跳舞，去赌场。”  
他爱赌，而且爱输，有今天没明天的人都爱找平衡，赌场失意，生死场才能得意。卫先生摇摇头，随他去。舞会完了司机问去哪，卫先生说，“去他的场子看看。”  
赌场人多，卫先生一向不去。司机又问，“要不要和任少说一声，清场？”  
卫先生就说，“何必扫他的兴。”  
去到赌场，任越已经赌到兴头上，侧坐在赌桌外沿，一掷千金。  
见老师来，就跳下桌，笑道，“您怎么来了？刚好，您运势强，帮我一把，大杀四方！”  
把骰子也送上来。  
他没大没小，卫先生居然也配合，朝骰子吹一口气。看他回到赌桌边，一把开出，大笑认输。今夜就收手了。  
赌场是他的，他却输赢都有度，爱赌不滥赌。所以卫即安由着他，被他说“您的今晚运气也没那么好”，也半点不恼。

待到那晚收场，卫先生回到宅邸，佣人为他脱外套，他问管家，“任越还没回来？”  
管家为难，“任少今夜说不回来，不必留人等他。”  
卫先生一边取袖扣，一边上楼，打了个电话，“任越最近在跟什么人厮混，以往没见他抽那么多时间陪人。”  
电话那边说，“卫先生……”也为难。  
卫即安眉目不动，“说。”  
电话那头被吓破了胆，“任少，任少和吴家小少爷走得很近，今天迟到就是陪他去教堂！看样子像来真的……”  
那边没有声音，过了会儿才听见卫先生平常似的说，“好，知道了。”

第二天早上，任越从吴小少爷的沙发上起来，回到宅邸，才听管家说，“任少，先生在等您。”  
管家面带忧色，他也一惊，赶紧打叠精神，走进餐厅。  
卫即安披着晨衣，坐在主位看一份报纸。已近十点，餐桌上中西两式的早餐他一道未动，面前碗碟里空空如也，面前只有一杯热茶。  
任越此时也知道战栗，面上却不显，拉开椅子坐在他身边，自己动手舀粥，自在地说，“老师，您要约我早餐，早说啊。何必白白在这里等我？”  
卫即安放下报纸，看他一眼，缓缓说，“换件衣服，再下来吃饭。”  
任越笑了笑，跑上楼去，轻捷如猎豹。  
进门却深喘几口气，这才看了看镜中自己，简单洗漱，换衣下楼。  
他知道卫即安看似平静无波，其实已经作怒。在卫即安父亲，即是他干爹那一代，出敌对家族罗密欧与朱丽叶，苦命鸳鸯是要被双双被打断腿的。这一任卫先生不那么古板守旧，也不那么黑道，除非必要，绝不树敌见血。很多事上睁一只眼闭一只眼，但吴家是警方高官，与卫家曾有一些间隙。他怕卫即安恼怒自己竟和警察那边的人来往，对吴家那个小少爷吴晖下手。  
待他再进餐厅时，桌上的早餐都热过了。他面前那碗舀时就凉了的粥也是温热的。

他这位老师向来食不言，寝不语。有脾气也从不在餐桌上发。  
卫即安开始进食，任越唯有陪着吃。一餐下来食不知味。  
佣人收走餐具，又送上茶，卫即安才说，“最近在和什么人玩？”  
任越直视他，答真话，“吴家的，吴晖。他在大学读美术。”  
卫即安纵容一笑，“要不要我把他送给你？”  
任越只觉心脏跳如鼓，却回以一笑，“我记得，您从来不做这种事的？”  
卫即安摇头，仿佛只是送他一件礼物，“从前没有罢了，难得你喜欢。”  
任越咬牙，第一次出言恳求，“老师，不要动他。”  
卫即安望着他，面色渐渐柔和，说，“就那么喜欢他？喜欢他什么，说来我也听听。”  
不是喜欢他性情温柔，脸蛋漂亮。任越想，我喜欢他会弹琴，去教堂，少年人白衬衫，干干净净地走在阳光下。  
任越道，“我喜欢他，和家族和生意一点关系也没有。”  
卫即安轻轻一叹，“为什么总给自己找这这样的麻烦。”却没有再说什么。

任越当是这位老师默许，松了一口气。  
接下来几天，他便追人去了，大捧玫瑰，月夜烟花，怎么浪漫怎么来。不是小开追女明星，是真放入心力。甚至没有和吴晖上床，牵一牵手，长街漫步，看身侧的脸带上晕红，就觉得满足心安。  
在暗处待久了，就暗暗渴望光。在海面下待久了，便迫不及待浮上水面透气。  
原来不信这些话，可真遇到，才知道以为烂俗，却都是真的。  
明知这样的日子是偷来，难以长久，还是沉溺其中。  
甚至陪吴晖去教堂礼拜，双手紧握，向沉默的天父祈祷。愿仁慈的神宽恕满手鲜血的恶徒，让这样的美梦晚一天醒。

一个月后，为纪念这相识一个月纪念日。任越令人收拾好自己的一间会所。会所名叫“松涛”，在半山僻静处，钢材玻璃结构，风起时松涛阵阵，浓绿透窗。  
他想今晚很好，一切都要尽善尽美。如果吴晖愿意，能水到渠成上床就水到渠成，他会温柔耐心，不会叫吴晖受痛。

他牵吴晖进松涛会所，佣人摆好餐点退下。  
离去时忽然有人伸手击吴晖颈侧，吴晖立即晕倒。下一秒那人便被任越锁喉，按在桌上，骨折声响起。  
任越心知那是家族的人才没有开枪，另一边的人早已将一支药注射进吴晖身体，然后立刻撤退。  
任越抱住吴晖，清楚他不会有事，没有人有理由在这里对吴晖下手，却仍几次探他呼吸脉搏。  
直到身后传来一声，“够了。”  
卫即安走出，难得没穿外套，上身只是一件衬衣。  
任越声音沙哑，没有抬头，“为什么？”  
卫即安走到他面前，不介意他与人动过手，衣上沾着些桌上的酱汁，伸出手，将他扶起，“不要担心，让他睡一觉而已。”又说，“信我，你不会希望他醒着。”

任越只道，要罚我？要对我行刑？老师能把他逼到绝境，心思电转，见卫即安吩咐人把吴晖送进卧室，递出手来，掌心是两片药，“吃下去。”  
任越果断咽下。此时配合比节外生枝好。  
卫即安如主人一般走进卧室，任越紧跟在后，唯恐他要对吴晖做什么。但进门后却是自己身体无力，眩晕倒下。他挣扎撑起身体，只见卫即安俯视他，解开一边袖扣。

卫即安在想任越。  
多么矫健，多么恣意。  
夏日里他经常在壁球室打壁球，一身汗水，运动服紧贴肌肉线条。  
他跑到自己阳台下，攀着大理石雕露台与自己说话。  
来得太多次，却直到有一次，他保护自己，受了伤，打开医疗箱为他处理伤口，为分他的神，才问起，“为什么总在阳台下？”  
他笑嘻嘻地指阳台下攀缘的玫瑰，说，“您看，花又开了。”  
想起这些，卫即安心情好转。  
他看见任越茫然地对着他。  
卫即安想，我宠着他，我走到这一步都还宠着他。俯身过去，分开他的双腿。

原本想让他被操醒时面对吴家那小子。但真正开始做，还是让他面对自己。  
天气不冷，他把润滑剂挤出来，在手里暖热才扩张。动作纯熟精准，就像他事前洗手消毒烘干。打算让任越射｀精一次，身体更放松再插入。  
插射可能性很大，插尿也是可行的。只是他不打算这么对待任越。前列腺高｀潮不存在不适期，可以让任越挑战连续高｀潮。  
他一直注意任越的体征，在他快要醒来时温柔地吻他的唇。  
他感觉到任越的疑惑，他肯定以为这吻是姓吴的那小子，又警觉那小子不敢这么吻他。任越呼吸急促，眼球转动，已经醒来，明白他身上发生的是什么。  
他的身体僵硬，卫即安一边和他做`爱，一边按着任越颈侧数他脉搏。  
他许多次考虑过任越的表情会是怎样，愤怒、怨恨、屈辱……都不出奇。  
但他脸上居然一片空白。  
这具身体已经被驯服，药物作用加上生理反应，无法挣扎，体温升高，没有碰过的阴｀茎都在流前列腺液。  
在任越再一次高｀潮，后面绞紧时，卫即安放任自己随之射｀精，他想到医学院某位教授评价他的话。  
“卫，你会成为一个医术精湛的手术医生……也许是医术最精湛的那种。但你不会是一个简单的好医生。”  
“因为你根本不尊重希波克拉底誓言，不尊重行医者的第一诫：不要伤害。”

事后任越靠在床上，没有说话。  
他身体还袒露着，高｀潮几次，后面流出润滑剂和体液，在床上洇出一小滩。  
他的上身半压在吴晖身上，吴晖被压得呼吸不畅，却昏睡不起，不知发生了什么。  
他的两只枪被卫即安卸下，一只他惯用的，一只隐藏的袖珍枪。最早教他玩枪时他不屑袖珍枪，躲躲藏藏有什么好。现在却也知道，关键时刻能救命就好。  
卫即安方才只解开袖扣和西裤，这会儿稍一整理，又是可以直接走出去的模样。他抽取两张纸，俯身为任越拭擦腹股沟的润滑剂和体液，见任越眼里有了东西却不看他。从桌上取起任越的枪，打开保险，亲手放在任越手里，对准自己心脏。  
“要不然你就开枪，打这里，再好的医生都救不回。”  
他的手修长稳定，几乎没用枪杀过人，但任越知道他枪法很准。  
他用另一只手抚了抚任越汗湿的头发，明明手指温热，任越却觉得冷，“开不了枪，就站起来，把这个姓吴的小子送走，然后回来领三天禁闭。”

卫即安出门，上车，司机以为他弄死了吴晖，低声道，“任少会不会出事？”  
卫即安对着夜色中的松涛会所看了一眼，脸上掠过回忆神色，“急救两次，我帮他签过两次病危通知书，他照样能活蹦乱跳，会出什么事？”  
他的求生欲从来顽强，是那种陷入绝境仍向往阳光，九死一生也会回到人间的人。身上发生什么事都会好好地活下去。

任少被卫先生关了三天禁闭。  
他虽然受宠，但受罚也是有过的事。只是他二十五六时受罚还频繁，到二十七八，卫即安为他立威着想，就不好罚得频繁了。  
他在禁闭室关了三天，不见天日，没人与他说话，只有一个人在斗室里反复听心里的回声。  
他的老师比谁都知道安全性｀交的重要性，甚至提醒过任越记得带套，但那天晚上虽然用大量润滑，却是无套内射。  
这是老师的一贯作风，让人知道他可以做得更过分，可以对他做得更过分，却顾念情份不彻底摧毁他的自尊。  
这种“可以却没有这么做”既威慑人，又让人渴求他的温情与仁慈，比做事做绝更有效。  
第三天，任越被放出来。他像一只困兽，佣人说，“任少，先生在书房……”  
他却往外走，走进宅子旁的小树林。  
已经是夜里，他在黑暗中坐下，坐在一棵大树死去横倒的树干上，脑子里想太多事，就像把一个宇宙的思绪塞进一个核桃，大脑几乎爆炸。

管家派人找遍全宅，找不到任越在哪。卫宅在山上，没有车走不远，车库里车一架没动，只能回给卫先生。  
卫即安从书房起身，合上抽屉，慢慢向外走。踏着厚厚的枯叶走进林中，一路就这么走到任越面前。  
他只要对任越伸出手，在月光和阴影下，他伸出的手有无比的诱惑力。并不娇嫩细腻，是一只成年男人的手，却仿佛只要握住，被他牵引，就能走出人世一切迷途和泥沼。  
黑暗里的雕像也动了，任越没有看他，却握住他的手。卫即安笑了笑，牵住他，悠悠向外走，直到带他走到灯光下。  
他清楚任越每餐吃了多少，三天下来，此时究竟有几分饿。因此牵着任越到厨房，佣人厨师都退下了，厨房宽大空敞。  
卫即安挽起衣袖，烧一锅水。他其实很不适合厨房，也不会做什么，但有基本的生活技能，归功于多年前的异国岁月。那些医学院彻夜不眠的夜晚，驻院医师通宵夜班的凌晨，他至少会在自己寂静的公寓里煮一把面。  
有一天也是如此，任越晚上从禁闭室放出来，他被罚是家常便饭。规矩是规矩，人情是人情。所以他被罚完之后，照样会大方坦荡地来找自己。非说在禁闭室睡不好，吃不下，在自己书房补眠，闹着吃宵夜。自己偶尔心情好，倒也会让人做给他，亲自下厨只有他伤重还不消停的一两次。  
卫即安煮了碗面，放了点盐。端给任越，在他对面坐下。  
任越拿起筷子开始吃，他吃东西一向很快，狼吞虎咽，卫即安此时也懒得提醒。  
直到吃完，他问，“您那晚，给我吃了什么药？”  
卫即安反问，“你以为是什么，催情剂？我没想到你还信那些。”他站起来隔着桌子倾身靠近任越，那一瞬间，任越绷紧如一只攻击前的猛兽，卫即安一笑，“我给你的药效用是减轻痉挛、降低疼痛、抑制中枢神经，你的所有反应都是你的生理反应。”  
你的高｀潮、射｀精、战栗都是自己的，和药物无关。

身体本能就那么脆弱——他确实没接受过针对性审讯的反本能训练。他从没想过这种事会发生在自己身上。  
他不会为本能而羞愧，那是弱者的行径。任越反而扬起一个笑，针锋相对，直面卫即安，“您为什么看上我，我长得既不漂亮，性格又差。”  
卫即安也笑，任越哪怕少年时，都不曾是漂亮少年，轮廓深刻，没个正形，藏着一股张扬锐气，像一只会磨爪的小兽。  
如今猛兽长大，衣下都是肌肉，平日懒洋洋蛰伏，一旦出击就咬断人喉咙。他怎么会想到，有朝一日，这种被强迫的事会发生在他身上。  
还偏是他最信任依赖的人。  
卫即安也似笑非笑说了句，“是呀，为什么？”  
任越沉默，又问，“从什么时候起？”  
他小时候自己最宠他，倒不一定是真宠，只是叔伯们的孩子里他胆子最大，最敢闯祸，自己看上去就像最护着他。  
后来又是怎么动心，是他二十五六岁，还是他二十七八岁。竟也都不能抽丝剥茧分析节点了。  
卫即安又笑，“又是从什么时候起？”  
他两个问题都没有答案，却比有答案更在任越心中掀起千重浪。  
他转身就走，却被卫即安叫住，“留下。”  
任越咬牙，咬肌突出，有些凶悍。  
卫即安不等他，按铃要人送毛毯，走向自己的书房，“今晚要不然你就别睡，要睡就在书房我看得到的地方。”

这天晚上，卫即安坐在书房里阅读，任越就蒙着毛毯，睡在沙发上。  
他还没有说下一步要怎样处置任越和吴晖，任越虽然倔，却识时务，懂得暗处蓄力。  
他坐在座椅上，推开一沓资料，略带倦意。站起身来走到任越身前，脚步慢而轻，任越睡得很熟，能听见轻微鼾声。  
他手指揭开毛毯一角，任越猛然睁眼，鼾声停下，他眼下发青，根本没有睡着。  
那一瞬间两人动上手，任越一条手臂被他按在床上，正是任越用过的那一招。卫即安虽然看不见任越低下的脸的表情，却知道他一定神色狰狞。  
卫即安放开手，轻轻按压他的肩膀关节，检查骨头，“很好。你的戒心回来了。”  
任越在等这一刻，每次受罚，罚完卫即安都会说明为什么罚，罚完他又会怎样做。  
卫即安坐回书桌后，“禁闭三天，罚你家宴为吴家的小子迟到，得罪自家叔伯。”  
“至于那一晚，”他声音依旧从容，“你和吴家小子去教堂，居然连被狙击手盯上都不知道，要我代你处理。任越，那一次罚你没把你的命当回事。再有下次，我对你没那么客气。”  
任越浑身僵直，冷汗瞬间布满背部，却仍抵抗地对卫即安。  
卫即安抽开抽屉，取出他之前戴的手表。旧物伴他多年，任越一送新的他就戴上。明知是敷衍借口，还照单笑纳。  
他把那只旧表戴在任越手上，“以后不要再见吴家的小子，你最好避着人家走。只要你们见面，哪怕是凑巧遇到，我都不会放过他。”  
“松涛别院是我送你的，我想你近期不会再愿意再去。那就先还给我，季节到了，我倒是愿意去住两天。”  
任越勉强动嘴，三十岁的男人说，“老师，您以前从没有管过我和谁在一起。”  
卫即安眼角的细纹都带着淡淡笑意，“你可以像以前一样和人厮混，我给你选择——要不然就对谁都不要当真，要当真，就只能对我。”

任少这两天生人勿近。刑房新抓了个人，他问，“犯什么事？”  
“叛徒。”  
任越脱了外套，叮嘱，“我来。”  
开门进去，半小时后晃出来，坐在外面的桌边点烟。  
管私刑的常叔伯笑眯眯来问他，“今天怎么有空过来？”  
任越叼着烟懒懒地说，“好久没练拳，怕手生。”  
刑房这一片都昏暗，叔伯一看，暗憧憧的光下，他右手五个指节上都是血，有别人的有自己的，淋淋反光。  
常叔伯想了想说，“先生最近……哎。”摇起头。  
任越闻弦歌而知雅意，说，“常叔伯，我们好久没聚过了吧？”  
常叔伯慈祥地拍拍他的肩膀，“我的小孙子，你的小侄儿过几天满月，来吃个宴席？”

任越就去吃那个满月宴，开两架车，送礼祝贺之后就进小房间。小房间里常叔伯坐着，背后是几个人。  
任越说，“喝什么闷酒？我陪你。”  
常叔伯说先生这两年改得太多，一心洗白，很多老资格的叔伯生意都被他裁掉了。又说先生这几天不住大宅，住松涛别院，那边的安保要做好。  
任越看看表，“常叔伯究竟要说什么，我时间比较赶。”  
叔伯看见那块卫即安戴了多年的表，表情一僵，一狠心道，“小越，松涛别院究竟发生过什么，你不会忍得下吧？”  
任越瞳孔扩张，还是懒洋洋靠着，喝完那杯酒，抽出枪连射五发。  
迅雷不及掩耳，那位叔伯身后五个人都倒下。任越笑道，“常叔伯，你老了，这种事怎么能被手下人听见？”然后把枪一扔，又是一杯酒，“现在我们可以开始谈了。”  
叔伯拍手大笑，“好！好！好！”却干咽一口唾沫。  
任越方才笑起来的样子，要是没有那份张扬不羁，活脱脱就是一个卫即安。

次日清晨，任越下楼吃早餐。  
卫即安已经坐在那里，见他来就让人端粥和汤。  
卫即安吃完，任越还在吃，他喝口茶，问，“常叔伯孙子满月，你只送礼就走？”  
任越不耐烦，“难道要像徒子徒孙给他叩头？”  
被他顶撞，卫即安摇摇头，到他吃完才说，“你和我来。”  
定制衣饰的店送了一套男装三件套，午夜蓝，枪驳领，既不是卫即安会穿的颜色，也不是他的风格。  
卫先生坐下说，“试试。照你的尺码赶的，下周使馆舞会，你陪我去。”  
他哪来的任越的尺码，除开那一夜，亲手丈量。  
任越转头就走。裁缝还要等他穿了再改细节，此时愣在当场，求救似的说，“卫先生……”  
“留下吧。”卫即安让佣人接过，“穿不穿由他。”

叔伯说要在去使馆前开会，会上杀了卫即安，同时外面几派的人一起发难。  
和卫先生开会从来不许带枪，常叔伯说，“小越，只要你带枪就够了。你的枪法叔伯信得过，记得，务必一击毙命。”  
任越摁掉烟头，“人人都要交枪，我怎么带进去？”  
常叔伯眼中有些怜悯，“别人当然不行，但是你一定可以。”

任越穿了那身三件套，只交一把枪，卫即安明知他还有一把，却也没点破。  
聚会总是这样，各怀鬼胎，各有角色。走一遍过场，卫即安看表，“就到这里。”  
就在此时，两声枪响。  
任越扣动扳机，正中眉心，一发毙命，枪口对准的却不是卫即安，而是常叔伯。  
另一声枪响，是司机枪杀管家。  
常叔伯脸上还挂着不可置信的表情，他甚至没时间没力气转看任越，头就炸开了。  
他早就对常叔伯动了杀机，杀人之后却没有放开枪。  
卫即安一直泰山崩于前而色不变，从他手上取下枪，微微皱眉，用手帕擦去他手上看不见闻不到却一定有的火药残留。  
其他叔伯都鸦雀无声，坐在椅子里。卫即安对佣人吩咐，“打扫一下。”

常叔伯和管家被枪杀，却葬进卫家买的陵园。  
入土为安那天，卫即安和任越都到场，就像出席一个普通长辈的葬礼。  
任越说，“杀他的时候不觉得，杀完才想起，他小时候抱过我。”  
卫即安笑笑，有些人就是如此。年轻时义薄云天，对兄弟舍命相护。可到老晚节不保，供他荣养，供他安度晚年，他却贪心起来要取而代之。  
他往自己父母大哥的墓碑走去，又伸手抚摸小妹卫宛宁的碑。  
任越跟在他身后，凝视瓷照片里的卫宛宁。  
卫即安缓缓说，“你好在重情，坏在太重情。”  
这句话任越杀卫宛宁后卫即安就说过。  
卫宛宁和任越差不多年纪，当年被绑架，吃了许多苦，有些苦是一个人吃了以后再也无法恢复的。她哪怕被救回来，也承受不住。  
在卫宅几度自杀，收走一切利器，二十四小时监视，她就绝食，输营养液奄奄一息，流着泪不断求二哥和任越帮她死。每一秒都生不如死。  
拖了一年，任越帮她自杀。在她死后主动向卫即安请罪。  
卫即安只说那句话，你好在重情，坏在太重情。  
他的父母曾想把任越和宛宁凑对，青梅竹马，两小无猜。可惜后来家破人亡。  
任越不会背叛他，他知道任越对他有多信任依赖，任越可以为他去死。也真的几乎为他去死过。  
卫即安说，“有罚就有奖，你犯错我罚过你，这一回你做得好，想问我要点什么？”他提出，“比如，你想不想见吴家的小子？”  
任越双拳握紧，却又放松，“您何必明知故问。”  
他喜欢的甚至不是吴晖这个人，而是一个吴晖这样的人。  
与他们生活在完全不同的世界，好像爱上一个衣袂都干净闪光的人就能凭此得到救。  
但在他对杀人无所谓的时候，他就已经没救了。

卫即安转过身，对他伸出手，“那就和我试试。”

那天晚上任越失眠，在宅子里独自漫步。  
他经常在去墓园后失眠，尤其遇上家族清洗期。  
敲掉几个叔伯，清洗他们手下的人。许多熟面孔再也不会出现，尸体烂在海里。  
凌晨三点，他听见另一个人的脚步声。卫即安穿着睡衣，脸色寻常，在楼上对他说，“过来。”  
卫即安把他带进会客室，让他躺上沙发，“我守着你睡。”  
他们以前也有过。那么多次出生入死的间隙里，步步危机，没有一个人可信。佣人是间谍，叔伯更是一群鬼。  
任越根本睡不着，唯有在卫即安身边可以脸对着墙睡下。  
这么多年，他从没背对任何一个卫即安以外的人睡着过。  
卫即安捧着一本书，沏一杯茶，隔几米远看任越睡觉，看他薄薄一层眼睑下眼珠滚动，在做一个醒不来的长梦。醒来额上常是涔涔汗水。  
这天醒来他可能不知身在何处，茫然问，“老师？”  
下一秒清醒过来，眼里是死死压制却压制不住的东西。任越执意问，“我们可不可以像以前那样，只像以前那样？”  
卫即安平平静静地看着他。  
任越嘴唇开合，终于说，“好。我和您试。”

他穿卫即安给他定的衣服，从未有过的配合。  
傲气和张扬都收敛，对老师好，也接受老师对他好。  
一日三餐，陪卫即安吃饭，甚至走进松涛别院。  
任越很清楚，最好的结果是试成了。他知道卫即安对他的感情，也知道自己对卫即安的感情。若自己的感情能变，能爱上他，就皆大欢喜，双方都能得到圆满。

他留宿松涛别院，陪卫即安晚餐。  
晚餐后各自沐浴，站在巨大的玻璃窗前抽烟。  
卫即安循烟气而来，见他穿着浴衣，短发还湿着，就让他擦干。  
他摁灭那支烟，主动吻卫即安。  
要竭尽全力尝试爱一个人，怎么可能不做`爱。  
别院在浓密松林中，周围没有人，连安保人员都看不到单向玻璃里发生什么。他被卫即安拥住，浴袍落地，露出麦色肌肉，宽肩窄腰，大腿肌肉流畅有力。  
刚从热水里积蓄满热量的背撞上冰冷玻璃，任越用手指敲动，甚至还说个笑话，“好在防弹。您要是在这里被人一颗子弹打中，我还真说不清。”  
卫即安便吻他干裂的嘴唇。  
他这位老师，对他十分温柔体贴。最后改成后入，还托着他的腰，不让他一味后顶，免得他弄伤自己。  
只做一次就不再折腾他，任越穿上长裤，说，“我去抽烟。”回到房间卫生间里，却止不住干呕，对马桶呕吐，吐到嘴里尽是苦味，呕出胆汁。  
他浑身冷汗地回头，才见一只手递给他毛巾。卫即安一直在门外。  
任越说，“我……”  
“没关系。”卫即安扶他起身。  
他推开卫即安的手，勉力一笑，“您到底喜欢我什么？我改，还不行吗。”  
不是不尽力，不是不想爱，被逼上绝路，仍做不到。  
感情有那么多，搭上一条命，我都给了您。但有一种，我给不了，您却最想要。  
卫即安再扶一把，还是托着他的手臂把他抱起来。  
“从此以后，我不会强迫你做这件事。”卫即安在他头顶说，“但你想回去，你和我，不可能回得去。”  
任越闭上眼。

尾声

那一年底，遇到伏击，任越的车自桥上坠落江中。  
卫即安衣不解带看护他，待他醒来，却只皱着眉问，“你是谁？”  
所有人中他唯独忘记卫即安，是装忘记还是真忘记。卫即安请脑科医生与精神科医生会诊，检查显示大脑血块已经消除，应该记起却迟迟没有记起。  
脑科医生束手无策，卫即安转向精神科医生听取意见。记忆领域的精神科医生是他在异国的旧识，她劝说，“卫医生……”  
卫即安一笑，“我的医师执照已经很多年没续。”  
“卫先生，”她改口，“你也知道，虽然电视剧电影里常有，但受到太大打击，以至于‘选择性失忆’，在学界存在巨大争议，就像多重人格一样，许多专家认为现实中根本没有这种案例。”  
“你的意思是，他在假装。”  
金发的专家摇摇头，“但我相信意念的力量，意念足够强，可能改变记忆。太想忘记的事，理论上可以忘记。”  
一番探讨没有结果。如果是别人，卫即安不会相信“选择性失忆”，但倔强如任越，卫即安也相信有几成可能。  
自己勉强了他，他就勉强他自己忘记。  
因果循环，报应不爽。  
但他怎么能放手。真忘记也好，假忘记也罢。既然已经勉强，就勉强到底。  
卫即安再一次来到这个警惕的任越面前。  
“我姓卫，卫即安。你最好早一些习惯我，因为我会一直在你的生活里。三年，五年，十年，二十年。要是四十年后我尚未寿终正寝，你就四十年后还要与我相伴。”

END

脑洞就开到这里，本来就是个短平快。  
开放式结局了，主题就是A勉强B爱他，结果B勉强自己忘了A，孽缘啊，报应啊。


End file.
